This invention pertains to a diving meter. More particularly, it pertains to a diving depth gauge or meter of the type which provides digital information to a viewer. The digital information can be obtained as to respective pressures of the tank pressure, as well as the surrounding ambient pressure. This can be obtained by means of analog to digital conversion from an analog reading of a pressure source. This is known in the art with regard to providing for a reading of ambient pressure in a depth situation as well as pressure of breathing gas within a diver's tank.